1. Field of the invention:
The present invention generally relates to an electroplating apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to the electroplating apparatus for plating a semiconductor wafer.
This application is a counterpart of Japanese application Serial Number 237297/1997, filed Sep. 2, 1997, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In general, a fountain type electroplating apparatus has been used for plating a semiconductor wafer. The fountain type electroplating apparatus is made up of a wafer holder cup which is supplied a plating solution from below, a plating bath which collects the plating solution overflowed from the wafer holder cup, and a holding unit which holds an object to be plated so as to contact to the overflowed plating solution. A mesh shaped anode electrode is provided in an internal portion of the wafer holder cup. A constant current flows between the mesh shaped anode electrode and the holding unit when a plating occurs. The conventional fountain type electroplating apparatus has been used an anode electrode which plated platinum (Pt) on a mesh shape titanium (Ti).
In the conventional fountain type electroplating apparatus, it is desirable to decrease a thickness distribution of plating on an object to be plated.